


Welcome home Daddy!

by TinkerMel



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, daddyClint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home from a mission to find his little girl has learned something extra special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had.
> 
> Beta read by [dametokillfor](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor), who also suggested Clint's daughters name. (See if you can guess who she was named after!)
> 
> For [skyfallat22lb](http://skyfallat221b.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. <3

"When will daddy be home?" Pippa said spinning around Lucky in slow circles

"Shouldn't be too long, don't make him dizzy, sweetie" you reply as you make you way back into the living room. "We don't need him walking into the tables again!"

"Sorry!" She stops spinning and begins to jump in place "I wanna show him what I done." 

You shake you head at your daughter while you settle yourself down on the sofa.

"You want to show him what you've learned." You correct her. She jumps onto your lap.

"That's what I said!" She pouts at you, causing you to laugh. "S'not funny mommy!"

"Ok, I'm sorry sweetie, shall we practice one more time before he gets back?"

This puts a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can do it really well now!" Pippa bounces up and down on your lap excitedly.

"Which hand do we use?"

"THE RIGHT" She yells, thrusting her right arm into the air.

"Inside voice!" You say, putting your finger to your lips. She does the same, giggling to herself "Ok, take your right hand and... "

"DADDY'S HOME" Clint calls from out in the hallway, causing Pippa to clamber off your lap and run in his direction. You follow with Lucky in tow.

"How was your day?" You ask.

"Terrible, I don't know where Coulson finds these recruits. I think he gives me all the bad ones because I... _Oh_. Now I get it." Clint stoops down to pick up Pippa "Oof, you're getting heavy little bird!"

"I'm not heavy" She pouts.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, I'm wrong you're as light as a feather!" He proceeds to lift her into the air causing her to giggle happily.

"Put me down!" She squeals.

"You're the boss, little bird!" He places he gently down again, "Hey, is that my shirt your wearing?"

"Maybe. Mommy said it was ok for me to wear it though." Pippa fiddles with the purple target shirt that's drowning her.

"Did she now?" He raises a quizzical eyebrow in your direction, "Well if it makes you happy then it's fine by me. Besides it looks awesome with your purple tutu."

"Thank you daddy!" She grins, "I learned something today!"

"Really and what's that, little bird?"

"Um, can I show you in the living room?"

"Lead the way."

Pippa rushes into the living room, dragging Clint behind her. You just laugh as he looks at you on the way past.

"Ok you sit on the sofa with Mommy." You both obey. "You too Lucky!" She points to the sofa and Lucky lays down at your feet. "You ready?"

"Yes" You and Clint say together.

"I've practiced super hard so don't laugh at me Daddy." 

"Not even a peep." He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, gimme a sec." Pippa turns around straightening out her tutu then turns back, "I'm ready now."

She raises her right hand in the air while curling her second and third finger, before proceeding to put her thumb to her forehead while wiggling the rest of her fingers.

"Did I do right Mommy?" You nod, and turn to see an awestruck Clint to your left.

"You learnt that for me?"

Pippa nods.

"Come here little bird."

She bounds over and jumps up onto Clint's lap. 

"Thank you sweetie." He leans in to kiss her forehead. "You too (Y/N)" 

He leans over and kisses you sweetly.

"EWWWWWWW!" Pippa squeaks.

"I think it is time somebody was in bed," You point out "I let you stay up one to many times this week."

"Ooh bad parent alert." Clint tuts. You simply stick you tounge out at him as you pick Pippa up.

"Come on you time for bed, you too Mr." You poke Clint in the arm before you head upstairs.

"Ugh, but _Moooooooom_!" He calls after you.

*****

Clint walks into Pippa's bedroom just as you're pulling the curtains closed.

"You two say good night now."

You turn on her night light, which Tony made to project tiny bow and arrows on the walls. "She's had a big day today so don't keep her up too long"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Clint smiles in your direction, then grins at Pippa who simply raises her right hand while curling her second and third finger.

"I love you."

Clint copies her but connects the first and fourth finger together.

"I love you too, Philippa."

FIN


End file.
